Homecoming
by paynesgrey
Summary: Kagome was worried about Inuyasha, who was late coming home. Post-series. Completed one-shot.


AN: Written for fandom-stocking 2017 at Dreamwidth. Completed one-shot. Post-series.

* * *

 **Homecoming**

Inuyasha and Miroku were expected to return to their village a week ago, and Kagome was becoming worried each night the sun went down and her husband was still not home. She was anxious and went to bed every night fearing the worst, even though she knew in her bones the two men could handle themselves.

However, fear would stamp out rationale, and Kagome would get lost in her anxious thoughts. She swore to herself that she should have gone with him, and she had been meaning to join on their travels before, but never felt the need to go.

That night she blew out the candle, snuggled in her bedding and wished she had taken Sango up on her offer to sleep in their homestead that night. Kagome tried to appear strong, but alone she could at least cry and no one would know.

Emptiness filled her home, and the place that was normally filled with love now felt like a grave.

Sniffling, Kagome prepared for another night alone and without sleep due to her constant worrying.

When it seemed like the stillness of the night would swallow her, she heard rustling outside and some faint voices. She heard a familiar stream of complaints and then gasped.

"Inuyasha!" she called out, and she jumped from her bedding. She rushed to the door when he stormed in, sending her back onto her bottom.

"Kagome!" he said, and Kagome laughed as she wiped away some old tears.

He sniffed. "Are you hurt? You're crying!"

"No, no, I'm just happy…" she said, rising to her feet and pulling her husband into a deep hug. "I missed you." She stepped back and sucked in a breath. She jabbed a finger into his stomach. "You're late! Where were you? I was worried sick!"

"Ah, that's why you were crying. Dammit, woman, you should know nothing can happen to us! We defeated Naraku. We can take on stupid, weak youkai in the neighboring lands," he said, huffing at her. Kagome sniffled and smiled with relief. She nodded.

"Now quit crying and look what I got for you," he said, and he pulled out a finely wrapped up package and handed to her. She saw his cheeks blush. She took the present hesitantly, knowing it must have been quite a feat for Inuyasha to do this for her.

Delicately, she opened it and folded out the prize inside. It was a new kimono with custom dyed violet flowers and green stalks printed over the white material. Kagome gasped loudly.

"It's beautiful."

"That's why we were late. Miroku got Sango and the kids some clothes too, though Sango's kimono has yellow flowers or something on it. It took that old woman forever to dye that pattern, so for three days we had to wait and she wouldn't let us leave until we paid for it. She was really cranky! But…" He trailed off. "Do you like it?"

"It's gorgeous! And yes, I love it. But how did you get the idea to do this?" Kagome asked him.

"Well," Inuyasha said, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Miroku said that Sango was complaining that the kids weren't getting new clothes and Sesshoumaru always brings that brat new kimino all the time, so I thought maybe it was time to get you something new. It's not like we can go through the well anymore and get you new stuff."

"Wow, that's so thoughtful. I'm so glad…" Kagome shook her head. "Now I feel like an idiot! I was so sure you were late because you were captured or dead or …"

Inuyasha drew her into his arms and shushed her. "Of course you thought that. You're a woman."

She swatted him playfully. "No, because I love you and I missed you. It felt like forever since you were home. But now, you're here and you brought me a gift."

"Yeah, so you shouldn't be sad anymore," he said. "Now let me make it up to you."

He pulled her close and wasted no time to lean in and kiss his wife. He directed her to the bedding, and Kagome put aside her new kimono and settled in his arms. She inhaled the scent of him, nuzzled her face into his smooth chest, and sighed. Inuyasha kissed the top of her head and caressed her arms.

And then her fears were gone, like they never existed at all. All was right in their house again now that Inuyasha was home.

END


End file.
